Is music love?
by Lostish
Summary: What happens when Sakura finally moves back to Konoha after spending four years in Suna? What does the gang think about her new friends, not to mention that she's the lead singer in a band now! SasuSaku
1. Home

Is music love?

Chapter one - Home

It was a lovely day in Konoha. The sun was out and a group of local teenagers were having a picnic in the park. Kids were running and couples were strolling around, enjoying the sun and each other's company.

"Shikamaru, hand me a toast." Ino told her lazy friend.

"Troublesome woman..." The darkhaired boy said, but handed her one anyway. Usually it was not worth upsetting Ino.

"Sitting under the blooming cherry trees makes me think of her." Hinata's quiet voice was filled with longing.

"Yeah." The boys and Tenten all said in unison.

"Well, then it's great that she's coming back today!" Ino grinned. The others looked at her in surprise. Naruto was the first one to snap out of it.

"W-what? Sakura is coming back?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention it to you guys? I'm so sorry about that!" Ino said, not sounding sorry at all. "Well actually, I think she's already in Konoha. We have plans to meet up tonight." She smiled. Out of the group, Ino was the only one who had had regular contact with Sakura since the latter left for Suna.

"Did you hear her mate?" Naruto squeeled in his loud voice to Sasuke. "She's finally coming home!"

"Calm down Naruto, you're giving me a headache." The handsome boy answered in a bored voice. "Are you sure?" He then asked Ino, who did not miss the hopeful tone in his voice.

She winked at him teasingly. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

After having discussed the good news for a while (Naruto particularly seemed very enthusiastic), the group decided to go for a walk. As the were walking past a group of trees, the heard some excited squeals coming from the other side of the trees.

"Gaara, wait up! I said wait up!"

Somebody laughed. "Sakura, you need to be faster if you want to catch me!"

They all froze. This was too good to be true. Yet, Sasuke thought, how could there be any doubt?

"Sakura?" Naruto said with bright eyes. "Want to check that out?" Before anyone could answer him, he was sprinting toward the laughter.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked. No one was going to make him run after their hyperactive friend.

"Well, do we have any other choice than to follow?"

They walked past the trees. On the other side was a playground.

They saw two persons running around on the playground, climbing, running, jumping, doing whatever it took to get faster around. One of them was a redhead. The other one was a girl, her long, blonde hair waving in the wind.

Sasuke widened his eyes. If there'd been just a little doubt about who it had been before, it was gone now.

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Ino called out, waving her arms in the air.

Sakura turned her head.

"INO!" She answered, just as loud as her blonde friend. "Long time no see!" She immediately stopped pursuing the unknown boy and ran over to her best girlfriend, hugging her fiercely.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried while offering her his arms. "We've missed you SO much!" They embraced each other.

"Naruto... can't breathe..." Sakura gasped.

"S-sorry about that Sakura..."

"Hey everybody," she greeted the rest of them, suddenly a bit hesitant "what's up?".

While everybody else was greeting and talking to Sakura, Sasuke was secretly looking at her, taking in every detail. She had changed a lot physically since he last saw her. She had grown up. Gone was the shapeless body of his best playmate, replaced by a much more womanly one. A black tee with the words "kawaii ja nai" written with hiragana covered her upper body, showing off a little piece of her tummy. She was wearing a white tennis skirt and pink flip flops. On her head she was wearing a red headband with pink flowrs printed on.

The redhead came over to join the group. Sakura introduced him as Gaara, one of her Suna friends.

"Hey Gaara, nice to meet ya!" Being Ino, she was checking him out. He wore a tight grey shirt that did a great job at showing off his six-pack, black pants and a hint of black eyeliner around his maroon eyes. Not to mention he was damn hot!

"Ino, cut it out. He already has a girlfriend!" Sakura told her best friend.

Even Sasuke looked up at this. He is her boyfriend? No way, I thougt she was... whatever.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! Do you mean that you two-?"

But Sakura was not paying attention anymore. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Temari! Kankuro! Come over here!"

The group turned their heads to the playground again. Two persons, a boy and a girl, came into sight. The girl had blond hair, fixed in a ponytail like Shikamaru's. She wore a purple top, a black skirt and combat boots. The boy had normal black clothes on, combat boots like the girl and tousled brown hair. Sakura waved at them. "Over here!"

The two teens walked up to them. "Hey Sakura, who are these persons?" The girl asked, looking at the group.

"These are my friends from before I moved to Suna. Guys, those two are Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's siblings!"

They nodded at each other.

"Glad to meat you guys," Temari said in a hurry, not sounding too convincing. "Sakura, we need to go back to the hotel, Jack is waiting for us."

"Okay" she hugged Ino "see you guys later!" And with that she walked away with her friends from Suna, not looking back.

The gang went back to their cars, talking about what had happened.

When they reached the vehicles, Naruto asked: "What are you guys up to now?"

"Well, Hinata-chan, Tenten and I are going to do some homework at the Hyuuga's." Ino exclaimed.

"I am going home to sleep" Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm going to find Lee and train."

"Sasuke! If you aren't doing anything, how about you come with me to eat ramen at Iraku's?"

"I think not."

"Aw, come on." He made the blue puppy eyes girls seemed to have so much trouble resisting.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine. But it's your treat."


	2. School

**Well, here goes next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two – Time for school**

Uchiha Sasuke hated school. Why? Well there was one simpel reason: fangirls. Hanging on him, screaming at him, desperate trying to get a date with the famous _Uchiha Sasuke_. 

He sighted, got up and dressed for the day.

Sakura woke up at a hotel. Also this need an explanation.

Well, when Sakura was small her parents abdoned her. They kiked her out from home a winter when she was only 5. She walked around in the streets covered in snow. It was at this moment, Shizune found her. She took her too her home, gave her a hot shower, some food and took her to bed. After that day, Shizune had been like a mother to Sakura. They had a very close realationship.

When Sakura was 12 years, they moved to Suna, because Shizuna had work to do over there. In Suna, became Sakura friends with Gaara, Temari and Kakuro. They started to play music together and became a band.

Now, they were some kind of famous between young people. They also had a manager, Jack.

When Sakura became 16, Shizune decided to move back to Konoha. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro followed, so they could continue to play together. They lived at a hotel, because they where kinda rich.

Shizune's sister, Anko, worked at Konoha High, so the four teenagers went there to study.

Well, on with the story. Sakura woke up at the hotel, 6 o'clock. They took a shower, got dressed and had a nice breakfast with the others. When they'd finished to eat, it was 7 o'clock. They desided to hang out in Sakura's room, 'cause there were an hour before they needed to be at school.

The bell rang and the students headed to their class rooms. Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Hinata had homeroom together. Sakura sat beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, who's the teacher?"

"It's Kakashi, Sakura! He's always late and he always reads those orange, perverted books of his!"

"Ugh.. fine."

The class was chatting. After an hour, Kakashi shoved himself and his orange book inside the class room.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. She'd made a picture in her head of a little perverted man who said weird sounds for himself and looked a bit like a fish after she heard Naruto's description.

Well, this man wasn't low, he didn't say weird this for himself and he didn't look like a fish at all, except for the colour of the hair.

He was a perfect heigh, had cool silver-grey hair, and if he did look like some kind of animal, it would be a dog.

"Yo!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Huh? O-oi, what's wrong! Why are you all staring on me like I was wearing a puppet on my back like Kankuro?"

Sakura glared at him.

"W-well.. Everybody, I have some special exercises for you! You are getting paired up in groups of two, one group will be with tree persons. Every group will get a special exercise. The theme is..." He wrote something on the blackboard. There stood: 'Love' "LOVE! Great, I'll make the groups."

"Naruto you'll be paired up with Hinata-san."

"YAY! Let's give it our best Hinata-chan!"

Hinata didn't answer. Her head was as red as a tomato.

'Dammit, I'm getting hungry of thinking of tomatos!'

Kakashi contiuned to pair up the students.

"Sakura, you'll be with Gaara -"

'Dammit... again!'

"-and Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was smiling at him.

He blushed a little.

'Tss..'

Kakashi was done making the groups.

"Well, I want one person from every group to get down here and get your special exercises!"

"I'll go." Sakura said "You two," She pointed at Sasuke and Gaara "stay here."

"Hn"

"We don't have another choice, do we, Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked.

'_-chan_?'

"No, you doesn't." She grinned while walking down to Kakashi's table to get the paper with their exercise.

Sasuke looked discretely at Gaara. He was smiling kindly.

He felt the anger build up inside him. 

'Calm down, Sasuke, calm down.'

"Well," Sakura was back "Our exercise is to make a song about love!"

"Wow! We're lucky!"

"Hell Yearh!"

"..What are you so happy about?"

"Oops, we forgot to tell you?" Sakura said "Gaara-kun, Temari, Kankuro and I are playing in a band!"

Sasuke blinked.

'A band?'

He didn't say something, but Sakura knew him all to well. I mean, they'd been friends since they were 5 years old. They actually met a little while after Sakura'd moved in at Shizune's house. Well, she saw the expression on his face and cleared it perfect.

"Yes, a band. We are playing our first concert in Konoha soon!"

"Hey!" Kakashi caught everyones attention. "This will be your homework! You have three weeks to suceed with it! You may go now."

"Tomorrow after school at the hotel!" Sakura said, and then she was gone.

"Well, see you at lunch." Gaara said, and he too, diapeared.

Sasuke sat alone. He slowly got up.

'Hn.'

After those two hours of, in Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Nejis case, YOUTH! They'd a break for lunch.

"Oi, Sakura, over here!" Ino called from a table near the windows.

"Hi!" Sakura said while pulling a sleeping Kankuro up from the seat she'd decided to sit on.

Everyone else greeted her, exept from Sasuke, who was in deep thoughs.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?"

'Did she just say Sasuke-kun?' Everybody thought, exept from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She giggled and waved her hands in front of her, as she'd made a mistake. "Just continue to do what you were doing."

"Hn."

She giggled again. Ino sent her a weird look. She just began to laugh at that.

"Huh? Sakura, whats up?"

"...ahaha... I't just SOOO typical of him to say like that when he doesn't understand anything at all!"

"Does he say that when he doesn't understand something? Wow," Naruto turned his head to Sasuke "then there's a lot he doesn't understand at all!"

"No no, Naruto, you are wrong. He's saying that a lot. Sometimes it means that he doesn't understand something, other times it can mean a whole different thing!"

"Ah! I did notice that he was saying it a lot!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sasuke, who didn't like when people was talking about him, as if he wasn't there, said: "Moron."

That caused another case of laugher.

The bell rang.

"Well, we should get going... What are you guys going to have now?"

Finally, the bell rang for the last time that day.

"Phew, I'm tired"

"Lazy moron! You were sleeping in sience, so how can you be tired now?"

"Troublesome woman.."

"Grrr.."

"Hey stop it, wouldya? So what are we going to do now?"

"Well Gaara-kun, Temari, Kankuro and I are going back to the hotel to improve... See ya'!"

"See ya'!"

"See you by tomorrow!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Bye my cheery bloossom!"

"Pst, Ino, what is _he_ doing here?"

"Don't know."

"..."

"Zzzzzz..."

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS, WAKE UP!"

**Well, I desided this to be a good way to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and forgive the spelling mistakes..**

**Please review!**

**I've actually made a new story! Check it out! And if you do so, please review and tell me what you think of the idea.**

**Bye for now**

**Kitty**


	3. Practice

**Chapter tree – Practice**

It knocked at the door at room 301. Sakura groaned down in her pillow. It knocked again.

"What?"

"Sakura, it's me. May I enter?"

"Ah, of course, just come in.."

"I can't. I need your key card!"

"Mmmm... coming!"

Sakura slowly got up from her be and walked through the room. As she found the key card, she looked at the clock. It said 07:30,

"Shit!"

The lock klicked and the door got up.

"Morning bed head!" Shizune grinned, when she saw Sakura.

"It's not fun, Chi-chi! Hurry up and tell me what you want, 'cuz I'm kinda late!"

"Realax Saku, they've just called from the school to tell that it's closed for today, so you have a day off!!"

"Oh!" Sakura's mouth formed a perfect 'o' "how come?"

"It looks like some kids sat it on fire tonight."

"Ah."

"Saku-chan, are you sick or something? I'd exepted that you'd be more happy than that."

"I am happy, just tired. I sat up the half night, writing on a song for our new CD." She groaned.

Shizune laughed at her as she groggily made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

"Your friends yesterday seemed nice." Temari said. She sat on the comfortable black, leather sofa in Sakura's hotel room.

"Yearh.." Sakura answered. She laid in her bed on her stomatch, seeming lost in her own thoughts.

"But I can't help to think about the black haired male, whatever his name was." Temari watched her friend coming back to reality, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes. Temari laughed at her reaction. "Relax Sakura. I'm not going to _take _him. I just wondered what had happended between the two of you? You kept looking at each other when the other was not looking.

Sakura sighted. "I don't know. Back when I lived here four years ago, we were like best friends and I had a huge crush on him! We desided to make a band together with Naruto and Neji. You know-" She smiled a warm smile to Temari "I have always wanted to become a famous singer. Well, but not long time after we had desided to become a band, Shizune and I moved to Suna, and I haven't seen them since!"

"But you still like him." It was not a question, but a statement.

Sakura nodded down in her pillow. "I just don't know what to do! I'm sure he doesn't like me. Maybe he did, but that was four years ago! I'm sure he doesn't even consider me as a friend anymore!"

"I'm sure he does! Now, why don't we find my lazy brothers and begin practicing? I mean; We are holding our first concert in Konoha in just five days!"

"I'm in!"

* * *

"Let's take a pause. We have all done a good job and I need five minutes of rest."

"'kay!" "Fine." "Yay!"

"Okay, we have four days left until the show so I think we should practice as often as possible!" Sakura said, opening her cherry cola.

Her three friends and bandmembers all agreed to this.

"Well then, let's toast for our first upcoming concert in Konoha!"

They all toasted.

Well, I nedda go now, I promised Ino that we should go shopping. See ya!" She rose and walked out of the hotel to meet Ino, who already was there. They hugged each other and began walking towards the mall.

* * *

"Okay, I need some new shoes to match the blue dress my father gave me last week, a new pink nail polish, the new Shugo Chara book and probably some new clothes too." Ino happily exclaimed.

"Uh.. I don't really need anything, so I'll just look around." Sakura lamely explained.

"Are you sick? You don't need anything?" Ino looked closer at her friend. She _did _actually look a bit pale.

"I'm fine." Sakura assured Ino. "Let's go looke at the shoes first, shall we?" She said to make Ino focus on something else than her health.

"Sounds fine! I actually saw some yesterday over in.." Sakura smiled. It was so easy to distract Ino.

"So, tell me everything that has happened since last time!" Sakura demanded. "Who is dating who, who is the enemy and who is the new leader of the fangirls? I heard the last one got arrested by trying to enter Neji's bedroom in the middle of the night." They were in the manga and anime store. Ino shot a look at Sakura over the Death Note she was scanning through.

"Tenten and Neji have been dating for four months. David and Katie have been dating, but they broke up after Katie maked out with Ryo to a party. The there is Dana and Fred, Trudy and Mike, Will and Maria and Ria and Stephen." Ino said, counting each couple on her fingers. The new leader of the fangirls as a new Girl named _Karin_." She spat the name as if it were venom. "And of course she's the enemy. She's even more annoying than Tanya was."

Sakura had been nodding along, even though she didn't know half of the persons. "Are you done soon? I am to meet the others in the dinning room in the hotel seven o'clock."

"Yes, I am done now." Ino sighted. " I think I'll buy this too." She closed the Death Note she had been reading. "I can't help it; Mello is too hot in this, not to buy it."

"You like Mello?"

"Of course! I mean.. in the start he just seemed like a wierdo, but after he got the scar and his hair changed a bit he came in on my TTLOHMG!" She exclaimed! (TTLOHMGTop Ten List Over Hot Manga Guys!)

"Sure sure, but I still think L's more hot. It would be nice to be able to eat that much candy without getting fat!"

"L _is_ hot, He's just not hotter than M! End of disscussion!"

Sakura chuckled. "Fine fine, now let's go. We need to be a the hotel in twenty minutes! Did you want to join us for dinner?"

"Actually, there is twenty two minites, and yes, i would like to. She half mocked -half grinned.

"Then let's go! _Now _we have only twenty one minute, so let's hurry!"

"Okay!" Ino grinned and the two best friends began going home, chatting about which manga guys were hot, and which wasn't.

* * *

So, that was the third chapter x3 I'm So much sorry for the late update THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!! so soryy.. but naw naw, don't forget to review ;

Bye


	4. Thursday

Hi guys before going on to the story, I would like to discuss a matter with you called reviews. As you are supposed to know, reviews are small "messages" to the author where one can tell her(/him) what one think about the story! I did not get even one for my last chapter, which I find a bit hard to understand since it got plenty of hits! So please guys, do me the favor to review and tell me what you think about the chapter! Thats's all for now; please enjoy this chapter of "Is music love" x3

**Thursday**

-Beeep beeep beeep-

The alarm did not seem to wake up the sleeping teenager.

-Beeep beeep beeep-

Sakura groaned and turned onto her other side.

-BEEEP BEEEP BE-paff-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!" Sakura stroke some straws of pink hair away from her face before walking over to get the pillow she had thrown after the stupid clock. It was Thursday morning and she needed to be at school in one and a half hour. Slowly she began getting ready for the day.

"Hi Sasu-chan!" Shizune and Temari greeted her when she came down. "Hi! Where're the boys?" She was sure that Kankuro still were fast asleep as usual. But what about Gaara? He was always up before her, unless he was sick. Was that it? Was he so sick that he would not be okay for the show?

Shizune must have seen the worry at her face, for she laughed before saying: "Relax Sakura, Gaara is fine. He just finished eating already and is now trying to wake up Kankuro." Sakura sighted in relief. It would not be good if they were to cancel the show.

They ate while talking about the concert. They had been over to check the place yesterday while the scene was being setting up, and they had a few things they would like to change.

Shizune's phone ringed. "Hello? Yes, this is Shizune." There were a pause where the only sound to be heard was the muffling voice from Shizune's phone. "I see. I'll be there as fast as I can." She pushed the red buttom."I need to go now, there is some problems at work. You can talk with Jack about the changes after school. Have a good day!" "See ya."

Sakura also got up. "I guess I should go up and get ready now. See you at the limo." "See ya." Temari repeated.

Sakura ran up the stairs where she almost collidided with a very sleepy Kankuro and a smirking Gaara. "What's up with you Gaara? You don't usually smile in the mornings, unless something _really_ funny or wierd have happened." Gaara's smirk just grew wider. She turned her head to Kankuro, now curios. "If you want to know why my increadibly funny idiot of my brother is smiling, then I'm not the one to tell you." "Come on, Kankuro! I waaant to know!" The older Subaku boy sighted. "Fine, this is what happened: This moron thought it would be fun to wake me up by helding spiders out over me! You know how I hate spiders." He added the last sentence after shuddering. "I'm never going to talk to him again." Sakura laughed. "Great done Gaara. Oh, and Kankuro?" She turned her head to the bigger boy. "You have a spider in your hair. See you guys at the limo." With that said, she ran off, laughing when she heard Kankuro panicking shriek. "AAAAHH!! Get it if off! GET IT OFF!!

When Sakura fifteen minutes later came over to the limosine, she was greeted by a still smirking Gaara, a shaking Kankuro and a headshaking Temari. She tried to hide her smile and opened one of the doors to the big car. "So Temari, any hot guys in your new class?"

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes before answering. "What?" "You haven't any plans for tomorrow night, have ya? Ino have some tickets for a concert and she wanna invite the whole gang!" Sasuke sighed. Why was this boy allways so energic? "Who's playing?" "Uhm.. I don't really know the band. But Ino said that they are very popular in Suna and-" "Fine, I'll go." Sasuke broke him off. "Now, let me be alone. I need to finish this," He nodded at the book in front of him. "Before next lesson. See you at lunch." "Yea Yea." Naruto walked out of the library. Sasuke was not fun to be around when he was like that. He had been so much nicer some years ago. Without bothering to think more about his best friend, Naruto walked outside to find the rest of his friends before the break would end.

When Sakura arrived at the gangs usually table, all the others already had arrived and were chatting excited about the next evenings concert. She sat down without uttering a word, just listening to the others talk. "Why don't you come too, Sakura? It's going to be so much fun!" "Uhm.. I can't 'coz I was actually-" "She can't come because she is going out with us to eat." Gaara cutted her off. Everyone looked surprised at him. "It's Shizune's birthday, and she has invited Sakura, Kankuro, Temari and me to go with her." "T-that's true! Shizune's birthday is tomorrow." She sighed heavely. "And I haven't found a present to her yet." "Hn. Guess it can't be helped then." It was difficult not to hear the dissapointment in Naruto's voice. "Aww don't be sad Naruto!" Sakura hugged her always hyper friend. Sasuke frowned. "We'll come next time, okay?"

"Phew that was close!" Sakura said to Ino later while walking to science. "Relax, Sakura. Gaara saved you, right? I just still don't understand why you_ won't _tell them!" "I don't know what to tell them! 'Sorry Naruto, I can't come 'coz it's actually my band who are going to play at the concert' would sound a bit strange, don't you think so?" She hold her fingers against her temples. "But maybe they won't think I'm their friend anymore if I don't tell them before they see me themselves!" "Do you really thin so?" Ino asked. "Do you really think that they would let you down if that happened? Have a little more coinfidence in them, Saku-chan!" " I guess you're right. Who's the science teacher?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. Ino shuddered. "His name is Orochimaru. He's a bit scary.. I'll bet he's gay, too!" "Ino, be nice! Gays can be cool too!" They laughed. "Oh, I'm so happy that you are back! I have missed you soooo much" Ino hugged her best friend." Sakura just laughed again. "I'm happy to be back, too. And it's not _that_ long time since you have seen me! We met two months ago, remember?" "That's also a long time ago!" Ino complained. Sakura just grinned at this. "Now, let's get going! We might get late for our lesson with the Oro-gay!"

When she laid in her bed that night, Sakura could not help but to feel happy. She was finally home in Konoha with her friends, she was having a big show the day after and to top the whole thinf of, she was living at a hotel with four stars! She had absolutly no reasons not to be happy. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Tomorrow's show was going to be the best ever!

Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and I forgot to tell you earlier; if I don't get more reviews, I won't ost more chapters! SO, When I have gotten some, I will start posting again. Sorry to bring it to this, but my inspiration depends pretty much on my reviews and I don't feel like writing if nobody likes the story. With this said, I want to thank those who have added my story to their favorites! Without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have been written! Arigato! Even if I get more reviews, there won't be another chapter for the next two and a half week, since I'm on vacation. That's all for today. I hope I'll see you in the next chapter of "Is music love" DD


	5. The concert

**Hi everybody!**

**Sorry for the late update. I promise that it'll never happen again!!**

**I've been so exited of writing this chapter DD I'm dissapointed it became so short ..**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter: Black Diamond and Lost Butterfly by Mizuki Nana and Zetsubou Billy and What's Up People? by Maximum the Hormone.**

**Read and enjoy!**

Sasuke were standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting for the concert to start. They'd arrived half an hour earlier; Ino'd been so obsessed about getting as close to the scene as possible so she dragged them all through the people who already had arrived.

The concert hall was slowly filling up. It were surprising how many there were, looking at the fact that he'd never heard of the band before. Everybody seemed pretty excited so they may be good.

Suddenly, all the light went off at once; the concert were about to start. Only a single spotlight were on, sending it's light down on a single silhuette, standing with her back to the publicum. The main singer. Sasuke noticed that she had pink hair just like Sakuras. No, Sakuras hair were different. Prettier. The music began and the she bagan singing.

"_Tell me your greatest wish.  
'The thing you desire'  
You're strong enough to shake down the volume,  
try shouting with a loud voice._"

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "They're pretty good, ne?" Sasuke nodded, but the singer turned around in the same moment and he froze. It couldn't be! She opened her sparkling green eyes. There were no doubt.

"... Sakura?"

-

Sakura closed her eyes. She'd been looking forward for this in _weeks_. It'd been more than two moths since she'd been standing at a scene. It felt wonderful. She needn't worry about Sasuke and the others now, that could wait. Speaking of which, where were the gang? She let her eyes wander over the many faces, untill she suddenly were looking into a pair of beautiful onyx eyes. She almost stopped at that point. She knew that her friends wouldn't be too happy when they found out that she had become a singer without telling them, but she was still surprised to see the look of dissapointed sadness at his face. She broke the eye contact and found the others. They were standing right in front of the scene, it surprised her that she hadn't seen them before, but she relaxed a little when she looked at their faces. They all looked dissapointed (exept from Ino), but they were looking happy, too.

-

"Here you go." The girl behind the desk smiled at him. He sent her a glare in return and took the two glass of water she handed to him before going back to Naruto and the others. He handed one of the plastic glasses to Naruto and drank some of his own, before turning his attention to the others. They were talking about Sakura. Luckily, they weren't paying attention to him at all, so nobody noticed it when he walked away.

He didn't know where he was going, his legs just carried him along. He ended up on a bench in a park near the concert hall. For a while, he just sat there, not thinking, not moving. Then finally he cleared his head, moved at bit so he sat more comfortable and closed his eyes to think things through.

-

The concert began again. This time with more power than before. Sakura found her friends again and noticed that Sasuke was missing. Crap! She remembered his face from before; what if he couldn't forgive her again? Would it be the end of the happy times with all of her friends gathered around her? Would she ever be able to forgive her self if she was the one to destroy the old bonds that existed between her friends? Probably not.

She spun around once, causing the black skirt she was wearing to fold out. Some of the boys closest to the scene triend to look up under it, but she ignored them. Now wasn't the time to care for perverse teenage boys. She tried to calm herself. This was what she'd been waiting for in months, right? She could deal with problems later. Right now, singing was her first priority.

And she sang. For full power she let her voice reach out to everone in the hall. She danced the movements she'd practised so many times, remembered every little phrase in every song. For a moment, she actually forgot where she was. Only the fact that she was doing what she loved most were clear to her.

-

"Hey, has anyone see Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looked confused to around to find his best friend, who were missing.

"Now you mention it, I haven't seen him since the break." Shikamaru said, looking around like Naruto. The concert had just ended and everyone were walking toward the exits, causing a lot of chaos.

"What if he.. you know..." Tenten said with a frown at her forehead.

"I don't know." Neji said with same expression. "If he feel betrayed by Sakura, there's not much we can do right now."

Everyone nodded. They all knew how Sasuke could be when he was angry.

"Well," Ino said with a high voice, trying to cheer up her frowning friends. "Why don't we just go home now? We can always deal with Sasuke on Monday, when he's had a few days to think in?"

The others agreed. There weren't much else they could do.

-

"Hurry up, Sakura! Jack is going to drive us home and he's getting impatient!"

"Just go home without me. I can get back by myself."

"You sure?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly she felt someones hand at her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, Sakura. He just needs some time to think, then he'll forgive you for sure."

She nodded again, not really convinced by her friend words.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah." Sakura waited untill she heard the door close before she opened her eyes. She sat in a chair before a mirror and a make-up stand. She'd sat there since the concet ended, holding back her tears. Now she let them fall freely, not able to hold them back anymore. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't forgive her again. He just wasn't the type to forgive others. It hurt. It hurt so much to know that she wouldn't be able to come close to him again.

After several minutes she finally got up. It wouldn't solve anything if she continiued to just sit there and cry. She gathered her things and turned out the lights before walking out of the backdoor. The thought of possible fans waiting out there crossed her mind. She couldn't let them she her like this, her face swallen of the many tears. But she needn't worry. No fans were waiting outside. If there'd been anybody, they probably got tired and walked home, thinking that she'd already taken off.

But she hadn't walked many meters before something caught her attention. A man stepped out of the shadows nearby and began walking toward her. She panicked while thinking through her chances of escaping. They weren't big. He was without a doubt stronger than her, and he seemed like he could run fast, too. Before she made up her mind of what to do, he'd reached her. He stood less than a meter away from her; his face hidden in the shadows. Then, without any warning, he stepped forward and bowed down, pressing his lips down on hers.

She was frozen, couldn't move. In the split-secound it had taken him to step forward, she caught a glimpse of his face.

"... Sasuke?"

* * *

**That was it for now. Please review, ne? puppy eyes I need motivation for the next chappie :D**

**I'm sorry ****for any spell mistakes..**

**Oh, and the song Sakura sings in the start of this chapter is a translation of Black Diamond by Mizuki Nana xD**

**Byeh!**


	6. I the flash of nothing part 1

**Lostish: So here it is!! The chapter you all have been waiting for in xxx years!!! (7 months, anyways...) it's very short and only the first part of the chapter. Well, please enjoy. (pfft.)

* * *

**

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" There, she'd said it.

"Sure." He didn't turn to look at her.

"In private. Not here." She looked nervously around. The were several people surrounding them and she didn't want this to get out. At all. In fact, she hadn't even spoken to Temari (who Sakura had told everything about Sasuke) or Ino (who was, despite everything, her best friend) about Sasuke suddenly kissing her. Mostly because she didn't know what to tell them.

"Okay." Still not bothering to look at her, he walked over to the nearest classroom and peeked in. "No one is in here," he said before walking inside. Sakura followed, biting herself nervously in her lower lip. "Please make it quick, I'm in a kind of hurry."

"I'll make it quick then, since I only have two questions for you. First, why have you been avoiding me?" She looked directly at him, hoping that he'd meet her glaze. He didn't.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He said stiffly.

"Come on, I know you have and I wanna know why! Ever since that kiss-!" Sakura slammed her hands before her mouth, realizing that she'd said too much. Sasuke stood as frozen, still not facing her. It was impossible for her to read his mood.

"Uhm, I mean..." Awkward pause. This was most certainly not how she had planned this and now, it seemed, neither of them knew what to say.

"About that," Sasuke finally said "just forget it. I wasn't fully at my senses and I wasn't thinking."

"W-what?" Her damn mind didn't seem to work properly. At least that was what she told herself.

"I didn't know what I was doing, okay? It was an accident." He said, his voice sounding more sure now.

"So... you're saying that kissing me was an accident?" She wasn't really aware of the angry tone in the words before they came out of her mouth.

"Yes."

"Fine!" She snapped. "Just leave, do what you have to do! I'm done with you!" She felt the tears burning in her eyes while turning around to march out of the classroom, leaving a dumbstruck Sasuke behind.

**********

"Hey Ino?"

"What?" The blonde turned to look at her hyper friend who'd adressed her.

"Have you seen Sakura? She didn't show up at P.E. and I swear I saw her just five minutes before class!"

"No, I haven't." She answered. "Maybe something is wrong with her; she doesn't usually skip class..."

"That was what I thought, too! Well," He turned to look at his raven-haired friend who's mind seemed awfully absent that day. "What about you Sasuke?"

"What." Awfully absent-minded.

"Have you seen Sakura since this morning?"

"Ah. I mean, no I haven't."

"Hm. you sure? I actually thought it might have had something to do with you since you don't seem t be with us today either."

"hn."

**********

They found her in the practicing room at the hotel. Gaara heard music coming from there when searching the north end of the hotel and had dragged Temari along with him.

She was sitting with her back to them, singing. They didn't want to disturb her, instead they just stood there, listening. Sure, Sakura has always been a good singer but what she sung there was better than any of them had heard from her before.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Sakura turned quickly around to face them, seeing their eyes grow wider at the sight of her red, swollen eyes.

"Sakura!" Temari was at her friend in the flash of a light, pulling her into a hug. "What happened?"

Sakura just hung with her head, avoiding to look at them. Not mentioning anything about them having looked after her all day or asking again, Temari placed her hands at the pinkette's shoulders and showed her up to her room.

**********

**Preview at part 2**

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's Gaara."

"Ah."

"We found Sakura."

"Okay."

Silence. Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he kept silent.

"She's been crying."

"And so?"

"I just wondered if you might have said anything to harm her? Because if you have, I'll be sure to make you apologize to her even if I have to beat the daylights out of you."

Sasuke just sat there, staring a the phone in his hand, not knowing what to do now. This certainly had gotten more complicated than he'd ever imagined.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! I'll be sure to upload part 2 soon!**

**-Lostish**


End file.
